All around me
by AnBellax Edward
Summary: Bella is left with the Cullens after her mom died of Lung Cancer. At Seventeen, she realizes she likes one of the Cullens but which one? Bella's POV BxE Rated T, just incase
1. Chapter One: Firsts and Lasts

**All around me [Bella's Beginning]**

**A/N;; Hey Guys! This is my first story ever! Just to tell you I made it out of boredom :P Review, please :) **

**Note;; I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the writting.**

Chapter 1;; Firsts and Lasts.

I'm Bella Swan. I'm Eleven Years old and I'm going to live with complete strangers. Here's the story. My mom died of Lung Cancer. And Dr. Cullen has been her Number one doctor ever since I was really young so she trusted him. Now I'm in his Mercedes driving to his house. I feel there's something weird with him. Don't you think?

We arrived at his house. It was big. Sorta like a mansion. It was Black and wooden brown. It seemed like a camping house but more fancy.

I stepped out of the car and looked around. Trees were everywhere. I guess the Cullens like they're privacy.

"Isabella." Dr. Cullen said, motioning for me to come with him.

His house was very open. There was a wooden sofa where to put our stuff and when we make a right there would be a white staircase with paintings on the walls.

"You must be Isabella." A girl said to me, coming closer. She had Caramel-brown hair, with golden eyes. Her face was heart-shape, similar to mine. She was small for her age; around 5'6 slender, but still round. I noticed she had a wedding ring on her left ring finger. She must be Dr. Cullen's wife.

"Just Bella" I corrected.

"Well, Bella. Are you hungry? Me and my family have been waiting for you." Mrs. Cullen said.

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Mom." She said with a smile.

"Okay, Mom." I said, smiling back at her.

"Esme. I had a vision, Bella was here." A Small, pixie like girl said, coming down from the stairs. She was very thin with small features, spiky black hair and butterscotch eyes.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice." She said coming here to hug me. I hugged her back. Finally, someone calls me Bella in this house.

"Hello. Umm..Where can I put my stuff?" I asked Dr. Cullen

"Alice will show you." He said, putting his arm around Mom.

"Come here, you'll love you're room." She told me and took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"So, Bella. Tell me more about yourself." She said, walking down the hall.

"Well, I'm eleven years old. I used to live in Arizona and I study in Forks Elementary School." I said.

The room she showed me was sky blue. With white effects to look like clouds. There was a queen-sized bed in the right side of the room with wooden side-tables with a lamp and a phone on top. There was also a wooden closet in the left side of the room. And the North part of the room had a study table complete with a Mac Desktop. And the North wall was a whole glass window. I was speechless.

"You don't like it, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it! Thanks so much, Alice!" I said while hugging her. Just now I realized she was Cold.

"Bathroom is down the hall. The boys cleared out a shelf for you. My room is upstairs, the right door if you have any questions." She explained to me.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

I went to my new Mac Desktop and turned it on. I logged onto my AIM. Oh, Jess was online.

--On AIM--

jess_stanley16: hey bella!

: Hi Jess.

jess_stanley16: I heard about your mom. I'm so sorry

: It's okay. She's in a better place, anyway.

---------------

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Come in!" I said in a normal tone.

A boy with bronze hair and dark gold eyes came in. He was Lanky, not bulky, he looked boyish and he had untidy hair. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

I noded. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well, we were going to have a barbeque outside to welcome you. It starts at 6:30." He told me.

"Okay, thank you." I checked the clock, 5:15. enough time to get ready.

"Me and my brothers also would like to invite you to play video games with us. Would you like to?" He asked.

"Sure. Hold on." I told Jessica I had to go and signed off. I stood up and me and Edward went to a room.

The room he brought me in was dark blue. There were posters of girls everywhere and a King-Sized bed in the North.

"Hey, Edward. I see you brought company." A Muscular boy with curly hair asked. He was sitting on the floor with a blonde, muscular but lean boy.

Edward laughed. "Emmett, Jasper this is Bella Swan, our new family member." Edward told them.

The big guy stood up. "Welcome to the family, Bella. I'm Emmett and that's Jasper." He said and hugged me, carefully. Jasper just waved at me.

"Are you playing Silent Hill 5?" I asked him, looking at the screen.

"You know Silent Hill 5?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I played it in my friend, Eric's house all the time."

"Awesome, do you wanna play?" Emmett asked me.

"No thanks, I'll just watch." I said and went to his big. It was so big I needed Edward to help me up.

Edward asked me questions about my life instead of watching the guys. Around 5:40 Alice came to call me.

"Bella! You need to get ready for the barbeque!" She said and gestured me to come with her.

"But it's only 5:40!"

"A girl's gotta look good, right?" She asked me with a look.

"Fine. Bye Emmett, Jasper....Edward." I said, smiling at Edward. '

**A/N;; Well that's the end of my first story :) Please Review**

**Copyright Disclaimer**

Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment,  
news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research.  
Fair use is a use permitted by copyright  
statute that might otherwise be infringing.  
Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


	2. Chapter Two: The Barbeque

**A/N;; Heres the next chapter in less than a day :)) Please review [I do not own the characters, completely owned by Stephenie Meyer]**

**Chapter 2;; The Barbeque**

"No!" Alice said once again. "Gosh, Bella. Do you have any NICE clothes." She said, pushing me away. She pulled out a lavender flowy halter dress that went up to above my knees. The lavender dress was covered with transparent cloth.

"Alice, it's just a barbeque!" I complained.

"Remember what I said?"

I grunted. "A girl's gotta look good." I said in a bored tone.

Alice threw me white wedges. She expets me to wear this with that dress!?

"Alice! Since I let you pick my dress can I atleast pick my shoes!?" I asked, angrily.

"Fine, fine. I better go get ready. See you in a bit." She said then left.

I went through my closet for appropriate shoes. Black converse sneakers. Perfect! It does GREAT with the dress. I got socks from the drawer, and put them on.

Around 6:33. I was there already. I was 3 minutes late because of the stupid mansion, I got lost.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice said, waving at me. She wore a midnight blue halter top with a gold thick ring in the middle of the colar bone with white skinny jeans and diamond high heels. "What are you wearing!?!?"

"Umm...Clothes?"

Before Alice was about to say anything, Edward appeared behind her. "Hey, Bella. You look beautiful." He said, grinning at me.

I blushed a deep scarlet. "Thanks."

"Bells! How do you want you're steak?!" Dad asked me, by the grill with Mom talking to her.

"Well done, please!" I shouted back

I started walking with Edward. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's with his girlfriend by the punch bowl." He said pointing to them.

I followed his direction to Emmett and a statuesque,model like girl with wavy blonde hair with ended to the middle of her back. Gosh, Emmett was lucky.

"Stunning, I know." Edward said. "Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's the twin sister of Jasper."

"Wait, I thought they're last name is Cullen?"

"We're all adopted, Bells. Rosalie wanted to keep her last name, so that meant Jasper needed to keep his." He said looking into my eyes. Wait, this moment wasn't happening he's 17 and I'm 11 this is too weird! So I broke the moment by looking at her. So, beautiful I didn't know that a person who looked like that could ever exsist.

"Kids! Food is ready!" Mom called for us.

At the table it seemed like I was the only one who ate. The rest didn't tocuh they're food. I was curious so I tapped Edward's shoulder.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" I whispered to him.

"You caught that, huh?" He said, smiling. I wouldn't consider smiling it was more like a crooked smile.

"Yeah."

"We're not very hungry."

"Oh." I said and turned away. "Well I'm done eating. I'll just get some punch." I said and went to the punch table. Before I knew it, I was falling.

"Bella!" Edward shouted and those were the last words I heard.

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER**

Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment,  
news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research.  
Fair use is a use permitted by copyright  
statute that might otherwise be infringing.  
Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


	3. Chapter Three:: Vampires?

**Chapter 3;; Vampires.**

Everything was so fast. I tripped. Edward failed to catch me. My knee bleeding like crazy. Jasper running for me , Edward and Jasper wrestling. Esme and Alice panicing. And Dad calmed.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Jasper apologized. I could hear he sincerity in his voice

"It's okay, Jasper." I said "Ow." I said as Dad put ice on my knee.

"Carlisle. I think it's time to tell her." Mom said, touching Dad's shoulder.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Darling, Bella. Do you know what vampires are?"

I nodded "They drink blood, they sleep in coffins, they can't go in the sunlight cause they'll melt" That made Emmett guffaw "They turn into bats and they only come out in night."

"Umm...Bella. Me and my family, we're vampires"

I was shocked. I was in great danger here. I started to remove the ice to make a run for it.

"No Bella. It's not like that all the stuff you said are untrue. Except for the drinking blood part. But we only drink Animal Blood and we don't sleep." dad explained.

"So, you won't hurt me?" I asked

"Of course not, Bella. You're my first human daughter. I would never take the risk of harming you." Mom said, hugging me.

"What time is it?" I asked

"9:6, why?" Rosalie said.

"I'm kinda tired." I said.

"Oh, of course. Edward accompany her to her room while we clean up." Mom said.

"Okay." He said and he carried me to my room.

As soon as I was in my pyjamas, Edward tucked me in.

"Goodnight Bells." He said, by my door.

"Wait, Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I can't sleep."

"Hmm....What if I make you a lullaby?"

I smiled. "Really? For me?"

"Yeah, come on." He said, carrying me to an empty room. The only stuff there was a piano and a sofa he laid me on the sofa and started playing me a song.

Before I knew it my eyes were shut.

**A/N:: Okay that's the Third Chapter :) I would like to say big thankiez to my best friend, Dana and my daughter [in twilight] Chinah..thankiez for supporting me!! xxAnnika **

**FAIR USE **

Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment,  
news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research.  
Fair use is a use permitted by copyright  
statute that might otherwise be infringing.  
Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


	4. Chapter Four:: And his name is

**A/N:: Here is chapter four! Only One more chapter then this book is complete! Review..Review :)**

Chapter 4;; And his name is...

A lot has changed since I have been eleven. I am the only human to be living with seven other vampires. And look at me now, I'm seventeen and I'm still going strong...not exactly. But I'm now classmates with Edward and Alice. And the Hales have welcomed me to be they're latest member.

I'm still friends with Jessica and Mike but I've made new friends, Angela, Ben and Tyler.

Since the 'Welcome Back to School' Dance has marked calendars, I have been receiving lots of invites for me to go with boys as their dates. But I turned them all down because there is a specific someone that I want to go to the dance with and his name is Edward Cullen.

I know it's weird I live with him but all these years I have developed different feelings from him.

"Umm..HELLO! Earth to Bella!" Jessica said, waving her hand in front of my face

"Umm yeah?"

"Edward Cullen has been staring at you this whole time."

"Really?" I suddenly brighten up

"Yeah, look at him"

I looked at Edward he was looking at me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I think he likes you" Jessica said, nudging me with a smile

I laughed "He's way too good for me."

"Maybe, maybe not." She said and turned to face the teacher.

Lunch. Finally. I walked in the cafeteria with Jessica. Edward was in an empty table. Hmm. Weird. He's always with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice.

"I think Edward wants you to sit with him"

"Do you mind?"

"No, no. You can't miss a once in a lifetime chance."

"Okay. I'll see you in Trig." I said and went to Edward.

"Whatever you're planning I'm so not into it." I said, sitting down.

"Hey, hey no need to be aggressive now."

I heard laughter and turned immediately to Emmett. As usual, laughing at us.

"Listen, Bella. Do you want to go to the Welcome Back to school dance?" Edward asked me, uncomfortable

Was this really happening to me? Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in our batch, asking me to the dance!

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Great." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. "What time should I be in you're room?"

"_Har-Har,_ very funny" I said then ate a piece of licorice.

Edward seemed irratated. "What's wrong?" I asked,concerned.

"Newton's getting on my nerves." He said his eye brows making a more straight line

I followed his direction to Mike Newton, my friend since the 2nd grade.

"C'mon...I bet it isn't THAT bad" I said, caressing his hand.

"At least you don't have to hear his thoughts." He said.

He loosened up and held my hand.

"Do you hate not hearing my thoughts?" I ask, biting an apple.

"Sometimes. But mostly not." He said, looking into my eyes

"Why is that so?"

"Because that means I have a load of surprises ahead of me." He said with a smile.

"Now, c'mon we have to get to Trig."I said pulling out my hand

He took my hand and we walked to Trig.


	5. Chapter Five:: One Last Dance

**A/N:: Last Chapter, Thank God! :)) So I'm gonna post the Sequel, when I'm finished with it :D**

Chapter 5;; One Last Dance

"Alice, No!" I yelled at her. I wasn't going to let her pick out a dress for me again!

"C'mon please, Bella!" She said and did the puppy-dog eyes. Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes!

I gave in. "Fine. But you better make me look good! Edward is expecting me to be gorgeous!" I told her.

"Puh-lease! I can make you more than gorgeous! Now put this on." She gave me a a teal, plunging neckline dress with a matching teal belt [same color] with a diamond buckle and strapy silver heels.

"Fine, give it to me." I said, grabbing it and heading for her over-sized dressing room.

The outlook on the dress was good, not perfect but good. Now I had to sit in Alice's chair and make her work her magic.

Alice straightened my hair and added foundation to my face, cream colored eyeshadow and pink frosting lip gloss. [She didn't add blush because she said I was blushy enough]

Around 6:47 Edward came knocking on Alice's door. Yes, knocking. Her highness loves her privacy.

"Edward."

"Alice."

"You're princess awaits."

I came behind Alice. Edward wore a tux. And his hair, a beautiful mess. I went beside Edward.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you guys, me and Jasper are going to be fashionably late" I rolled my eyes at that answer.

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah" Then we hugged.

"Is her highness going to be late again?" Edward said, going down the stairs, putting his arm around me.

"Again?"

"She's always fashionably late."

"But remember that time on the day we met at the barbeque she was earlier than me"

"That's because she didn't want to show it."

"And how do you know that?"

He gave me the 'remember I read minds' face.

We got into his Volvo and he drove us to the school gym. Everyone was dressed in Fancy clothes and brought designer bags. The outside of the gym had a "Welcome back to school" Sign. I laughed.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just funny how Forks High School try to make the gym nice."

He laughed too. "Yeah, I noticed that."

The Dance was really fun! I noticed Jessica was with Mike and Angela was with Ben. Alice was Alice, coming in 20 minutes late wearing a pink off-shoulders dress that hugged her curves while Jasper, he looked uncomfortable with all the humans it made me laugh! Me and Edward decided to stay after the dance for a while together with Em, Jazz,Rose, Alice, Jess, Mike, Ben and Angela.

Edward stood up and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?" He asked.

I giggled and took his hand. Crush by David Archuleta was playing. Edward made this dance a slow one. He took my hand, I held his shoulder and he took my waist. Even though I didn't know how to dance I was having fun!

"Has anyone ever told you, you look beautiful tonight?" He said then spun me around.

"Well, you told me about 15 times" I giggled.

We stared into eachother eyes. But Edward broke up by turning me around. By the time his hand was back on my waist. He moved both of his hands to my waist and I moved my hands to his neck and we got closer. I looked deeply into his golden eyes then before I knew it we were leaning. Then his lips brushed mine. His cold lips shaped themselves around mine. I needed control so I forced open his mouth and slipped my tongue in. I could feel him smiling so I pulled away.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked

"Because, I'm spending my time with someone I love." He said, smiling. It made me smile too.

I pulled his lips back to mine and I felt our forever was starting.

**THE END **

**FAIR USE **

**Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment,  
news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research.  
Fair use is a use permitted by copyright  
statute that might otherwise be infringing.  
Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. **


End file.
